


Take My Hand

by KeiKou9275



Series: My Light [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling, Galra anatomy, Gentle Sex, I delivered, I mean you can float on this fic with the amount of fluff that it has, I'm floating down the river nile, Knotting, Kolivan chases those insecurities away, Lance is slightly insecure, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Scars, Some Humor, Sort Of, Spines, Straight up Kolivance, Water Sex, Wedding Night, With a hint of Thulaz, a lot of fluff, courtesy of Coran, don't kill my BoM babies, mating ceremony, mentions of scars, the ceremony is really similar to the one in Crazy Rich Asians, the firefly like lights are actually the Lion's gift to Lance and Kolivan, they don't hurt, took longer than I thought to write this one, wedding ceremony, you guys asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: Kolivan and Lance finally speak their vows





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So quite a few of you have requested this “wedding/mating ceremony” for my Kolivance series and here it is. I was really inspired by the wedding ceremony from the movie Crazy Rich Asians (WATCHED IT, LOVED IT, RECOMMEND IT) and as the title states, this song from the movie really set the mood for me.
> 
> In this timeline, none of our favorite Blades perished (Imma floatin down De Nile -w-), so there’s some Thulaz in here. Also, this fic contains ABO dynamics for the Galra (packs, mating bonds, biting, etc.). 
> 
> Description of the wedding outfits: Kolivan’s is very similar looking to what his normal BoM outfit is but there’s no armor underneath it, and the color scheme is white and gold with purple embroidery and stitching, and the undersuit is black. Lance’s outfit is a mix of Alfor’s “casual” clothing and the outfit we first see Honerva wearing when she and Zarkon meet, with the color scheme being white, silver, and blue embroidery and stitching. The Paladin formal armor is similar to Alfor’s king armor while showing their respective colors.
> 
> There is going to be some major sexual content here, so heads up now if you don’t want to read it!

Lance fidgeted nervously in his seat as Allura applied the last bit of makeup to his face, anxious to see how he looked. The princess lightly slapped his hand away from the hand mirror as she grabbed one final brush. “Stop it,” she admonished gently while applying a touch more eye shadow. “I’m almost finished, be patient for just another tick… and done!”

She put down the final brush, picking up the mirror and holding it in front of her Red Paladin. Lance’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly as he took in his face. Allura had dusted a light silver powder to his face and hair, giving it the appearance of starlight without going overboard while brushing on light blue eyeshadow with some hints of lilac in it.

“Oh no!” Allura said suddenly, causing Lance to jump a little. “Don’t you dare start crying, otherwise we’ll have to start all over again!” Lance hadn’t even noticed that he was getting misty-eyed until she said something, bringing a kerchief up to his eyes. “Sorry, Allura,” he said softly, trying not to get too emotional. “I just didn’t think this day would ever come, and now it’s here. I just wish my family could be here-”

He was stopped mid-sentence as Allura gently embraced him, nuzzling his hair slightly while being careful not to ruin his makeup. Lance closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to try and quell the emotions he was feeling. It had nearly been five phoebs since Kolivan had proposed to him and Lance had said yes, but there had barely been time to breathe, let alone plan a wedding. Finally, after another close call, the pair had decided that they couldn’t wait any longer and set a date.

Fortunately fate had been on their side, the unrest quieting for a short time. Lotor had offered to keep watch over their territories should anything happen while the Paladins and the Blade of Marmora had scrambled to put together a decent ceremony for two of their own. They had found a quiet spot on Olkarion next to a large body of water, quiet and peaceful enough to set up a pavilion and seating.

Both Kolivan and Lance wanted to keep the ceremony small and simple, only their closest friends and comrades being present to witness their union, both for simplicity's sake and for protection from outside forces. Should it be known that a Paladin of Voltron was mate to the Leader of the Blade of Marmora, one of their enemies could try to use the information to their advantage.

After careful weeks of planning and preparing, it finally hit Lance that today was the day that he would finally join with Kolivan in every way possible. Before he could devolve into tears, there was a quiet knock on the door before Coran stuck his head in. “Sorry to interrupt!” he said cheerfully as he walked into the room, rolling a case in front of him. “I found the item you requested Princess. Just have to get Number Three’s measurements and we’ll be ready to go!”

Lance tilted his head slightly, curious to see what was in the case. Allura caught him staring, a small smile gracing her face. “All of the Paladins of Voltron had specific clothing made for specific events, including weddings,” she said quietly as she hit a button, revealing what was inside. Lance gasped as the lid disappeared, his eyes widening at the contents.

*************************************************************************************************************

“Ulaz, can you stop fussing for one dobosh? Kolivan’s outfit is as straight as it’s going to get.” Antok said, getting growl from the chief medical officer in response. Thace snorted from nearby while Kolivan just smiled slightly at his pack mates antics. He placed a calming hand on Ulaz’s shoulder, rumbling gently to calm him down. “I just want to make sure everything is in place,” Ulaz said tersely as he tugged on Kolivan’s sleeve.

Thace came over to his mate’s side, nuzzling his brow as Ulaz purred to him. “Give him a break Antok,” he said good-naturedly. “It’s not everyday that the Blade has cause to celebrate something like this.” The giant second in command chuckled as the mated pair started nuzzling more aggressively, his tail wrapping around Kolivan’s wrist to get his attention. “Promise me you’ll never get that lovey-dovey with Lance when you two are mated,” he jokingly begged.

Kolivan chuckled, bumping his head against Antok’s. “I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” He said, grinning at his brother’s dismay. Before Antok could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Kolivan told them to enter, revealing Keith in ceremonial Paladin armor and hair tied back and out of his face. Although he was no longer officially a Paladin, he had donned the armor at both Lance and Kolivan’s request.

Thace and Ulaz looked thrilled to see their adopted kit looking so handsome and couldn’t stop themselves from dashing over and nuzzling Keith. The hybrid tried to resist but after a tick just let them do as they wished, knowing that there was no escape from his adopted fathers. When both had finished, Keith smiled up at his leader.

“It’s time.”

*************************************************************************************************************Kolivan overlooked the crowd of people that waited at their seats for the ceremony to start, though the word “crowd” may have been pushing it. There were Paladin’s: Allura in blue, Pidge in green, Keith in red, and Hunk in yellow, chatting with the leaders from Olkarion, the Balmera, and Puig while his own people talked with Matthew Holt, Slav, and the Taujeerian leader.

Both he and Lance had agreed on a quiet ceremony, both for safety and times sake but they had also agreed to have at least one representative from the Coalition be present as well, to foster goodwill towards the Blade of Marmora and to show not all Galra were invested in war. The only member of the Coalition not present was Emperor Lotor, who had graciously offered to watch over the universe for a short time so they could have this moment.

Hunk and Allura walked to the platform where Kolivan stood. “Wow man, I didn’t know the Blade DID white!” Hunk said enthusiastically while gesturing to Kolivan’s outfit. It was similar in design to his leader’s uniform but with no armor, while the color palette was mainly white and gold with hints of purple in the embroidery. Allura nodded approvingly. “It looks good on you, Kolivan. Lance’s outfit is sure to complement yours greatly.”

Curiosity piqued, Kolivan was about to ask what the princess meant when there was a soft chiming sound. The clearing quieted, everyone looking towards the path that led to the clearing. Murmuring the briefest of apologies, the two Paladins took their positions on either side of the aisle. Music began to play quietly in the background, excited murmuring nearly drowning it out as everyone caught sight of the Red Paladin.

Whether by design or by pure happenstance the sun had just set, bathing the clearing in twilight as Lance was escorted by Shiro. Kolivan’s heart stopped for a dobash, his breath being knocked from his lungs as he beheld the love of his life. Lance’s outfit was white like his, though it sported silver trim and blue embroidery, while silver dusted his face and hair, making it look as if he was softly glowing in the fading light. But it was Lance’s eyes, the pure joy and love lacing them at seeing Kolivan is what took his breath away.

As the two humans made their way to the platform, firefly-like lights lifted into the air with each step they took, bathing everything and everyone in a soft warm glow. Kolivan would be the first to admit that he rarely let his emotions get the better of him but as the Black Paladin brought Lance to stand before the Blade of Marmora leader, gently placing Lance’s hands into Kolivan’s and stepping away, Kolivan felt a few tears fall down his face as he released the breath he was holding.

Kolivan and Lance faced each other, hand in hand, as Coran began to read the ancient mating rights that he had dug up from the Castle’s archives. Kolivan only half listened as he stared into Lance’s eyes, his heart swelling as his soon to be mate gazed back at him. Finally, Coran announced that it was time for the pair to exchange their vows to one another and to the witnesses gathered.

Lance took a breath, pausing to gather his thoughts before looking up into Kolivan’s eyes. “When we began this crazy adventure,” he began, talking loud enough for everyone to hear but knowing the words were for Kolivan and Kolivan alone. “I never thought I would meet a being who could make me feel so alive. I honestly could never have pictured myself going into space, battling an evil empire, saving the universe, or meeting you.

“When we first met, you honestly terrified me. After we learned that you put Keith through those trials, you scared me even more. But during the weeks leading up to beating Zarkon that first time, you were patient when one of us didn’t understand some aspect of the plan. Sure, you could get slightly grouchy at times,” Lance said with a smile, which Kolivan returned, both of them knowing it was an understatement before Lance continued.

“We continued to work together more and more, and you taught me to believe in myself and the talents I possess no matter what anyone said. I think it was then that I started to fall for you.” Lance could feel tears gathering around his eyes, the emotion of the moment getting to him in the best way possible. “I know that I have more faults than most, but my loyalty and devotion will never waiver, and I swear as your mate to stand by you through the good and bad times. I promise to honor your decisions even if I don’t agree with them, and I promise to love you until my final breath, whether that’s today, tomorrow, or another ten thousand years from now-”

Lance was stopped as Kolivan gently placed his fingers over his lips, stopping him from going on. Kolivan pulled the Red Paladin in close, holding him securely against his chest while he purred and rumbled to him soothingly. Lance closed his eyes, leaning his head against the Galra’s chest, hearing the steady rhythm of his heart through the rumbling and feeling himself relax into the embrace.

After a moment, Kolivan tucked a finger under Lance’s chin, urging him to look up into those golden eyes one more. The love that shone in those eyes caused the tears in Lance’s eyes to spill over, only to have Kolivan gently wipe them away. “My Starlight,” he murmured like a prayer to the gods. “I have fought for deca-phoebs upon deca-phoebs, watching those I came to care for perish as we fought to right the wrongs of our people. There were days when I wondered why I survived, why I did not fall with my brothers and sisters. When I took the mantle of Blade Master, I thought that perhaps that was my reason for surviving as long as I have.

“But then I met you. At first, I mistook your carefree nature as a liability, flirting with everything and everyone, myself included.” Kolivan chuckled as he remembered Lance's attempts to woo him, his gaze softened as the memories continued to flow. “But,” he said softly as he cupped Lance's face with one hand while holding the human’s hand in his own. “Behind that carefree nature was a kind, brave, and loving soul, defending the Blades and our honor when others tried to besmirch our name.

“You have become my reason for surviving, my reason to fight for a better future. Any fault you believe yourself to have is eclipsed by all the light and good you bring to this universe. There are no guarantees in war, I am more aware of that than most, but we will always be together, whether in this life or the next. I make this vow to you, my shining Starlight.”

There was a moment of semi-silence, broken only by the sniffling of their guests, not a dry eye in the clearing, not even from Kolivan himself. Coran cleared his throat, wiping a couple of tears from the corners of his eyes before asking if anyone present had any objections to this union, receiving none, (if anyone HAD opposed they'd have been beaten swiftly into silence), before announcing “Then by the will of the Ancients and the stars, I proclaim you as bonded.”

Kolivan caught Lance as his small mate lunged into his arms, their lips meeting in a fervent kiss as those gathered celebrated the union. When they broke for air, the small glowing lights swirled around them but the pair barely noticed as they brought their foreheads together, content to just be. 

*************************************************************************************************************

After the banquet held in their honor, the couple retired to the residence they had been provided next to the lake. They walked hand in hand through the door, laughing quietly at the antics of their friends. 

“I did NOT think Antok was such a lightweight!” Lance giggled. “You’d think a guy his size could handle alcohol.” Kolivan shook his head, grinning at the memory of his second in command attempting to spin Princess Allura around and nearly crushing her when the large Galra had tripped. “Antok has never done well when it comes to alcohol,” he admitted ruefully. “Though it's the after-effects that he loathes.”

This only caused his little mate to laugh once more, causing Kolivan’s heart to melt at the sound. Lance had wandered out to the veranda, watching the lake sparkle and shine in the light of the stars and the moons, even as he was bathed in their light, making him look ethereal. Kolivan came to stand behind him, wrapping his long arms lovingly around his mate as they took in the view.

Lance sighed contentedly, leaning back into Kolivan as he thought about everything that had led them to this point. They stood in comfortable silence for a few doboshes before Lance turned to face Kolivan, his arms winding around the Galra’s waist. Kolivan leaned down to nuzzle Lance, breathing in his scent and taking in the warmth of this shared moment.

“Koli,” Lance breathed, his eyes glassy with want as he reached up to scratch the fur by his ears, wordlessly asking his mate and husband for more. Kolivan would never deny Lance, leaning down further to pull Lance into a heated kiss, tongues pushing against each other while being careful of Kolivan’s fangs.

They continued this way for a few doboshes, content with kissing and touching until a heat grew in Lance, causing him to want more of Kolivan. More contact, more kisses, more… everything. Kolivan must have been feeling the same as he reached behind Lance's neck to undo the zipper to his shirt. Lance shivered when the night air hit his skin, fumbling to get Kolivan's clothes off as well without breaking contact with him. It took a few attempts but finally, both were undressed.

Lance blushed deeply as he took in Kolivan’s body. Muscular and strong, it was covered in scars that showed the battles that the Blade Master had fought in and survived. Lance had his own scars as well, not as numerous as Kolivan’s but the largest was on his back from when Sendak had attacked the Castle. Starting to feel self-conscious, Lance began to wrap his arms around his body, trying to shield himself from Kolivan’s gaze when he felt hands gently grip his forearms and lower them down.

Kolivan stared at Lance, his expression unreadable for a moment before it softened with tenderness. “Beautiful,” he murmured, cupping Lance’s face as if it were a precious gem. Lance lifted his hand to meet Kolivan’s, too overcome with emotion to speak, instead standing on his tiptoes to meet his new husband in a kiss. After a moment Lance laced his arms around Kolivan’s neck and his legs around his waist, moaning as his erection was caught between the two of them.

Growling in response, Kolivan gripped Lance’s ass, careful not to cut him with his claws as he carried him to the ramp leading from the veranda to the lake. The night was warm and water cool as they slid in, Lance shivering slightly at the temperature difference and the feeling of Kolivan circling a finger around his hole. Lance’s breath hitched when the finger finally penetrated, trying to relax enough to allow Kolivan to open him up.

Although they had been together for phoebs now, they had never taken their relationship past kissing and cuddling at night. When Lance had asked about it, Kolivan had simply stated that had wanted to wait until the moment was right, when they had exchanged their vows as bonded mates. Now with that out of the way, Kolivan showed no reservations as he laved kisses and marks onto his small mate's neck, drawing out moans and whines as he continued to prepare Lance.

Kolivan gently placed Lance down on the ramp, half in and half out of the water. The Galra took himself in hand, giving a few pumps to produce a slick liquid from his cock. “This will help ease the way.” he clarified when Lance gave a questioning noise, sliding two of his fingers back into Lance’s hole. Lance gasped at the feeling, tensing slightly at the sudden intrusion but relaxing just as quickly as the slick began to take effect.

“Galra seed acts as an aphrodisiac for our mates,” he said near Lance’s ear, continuing to pump his fingers in and out. He could feel the human’s skin begin to heat up from the come’s effects, wanton moans escaping loudly as he added a third finger. Lance couldn’t respond coherently, could only arch his back as Kolivan reached deep inside him, could only grip his mate’s shoulders as his peak came closer and closer.

Before Lance could come, Kolivan withdrew his fingers, silencing Lance’s sobs with kisses. Kolivan gently pulled Lance a little further into the water, hoping it would ease their joining more, as he took himself in hand once more. After coating himself as much as he could, he lined up with Lance and slowly pressed in.

Lance stopped breathing for a moment when Kolivan pushed in, his eyes and mouth opened wide at the feeling of water, slick, and Kolivan’s dick pushing into him. Kolivan paused halfway in, his hand resting on Lance’s neck. “Breathe, Starlight. I need you to breathe for me,” he said softly, urging Lance to meet eyes. Lance blinked for a tick before taking in a ragged breath, his fingernails digging into Kolivan’s shoulders. After a dobosh Lance nodded, giving Kolivan permission to continue.

Kolivan bent down to catch Lance’s mouth with his own before sliding in the rest of the way. He gathered his small mate in his arms, waiting for Lance to adjust to his size. Lance had confided in him a few days before the ceremony that he had never had sex before, that he was nervous about how it would feel or that he would mess up somehow. Kolivan had smiled slightly, pulling his soon bond-mate to be into a gentle embrace, whispering that he had nothing to fear, that they would both learn together.

He had made a promise to himself at that moment, to ensure that Lance’s first time would be as painless as Kolivan could make it. Kolivan held himself still, willing the urge to thrust into Lance’s tight heat back as his mate adjusted to him, all the while kissing Lance anywhere he could reach; his eyelids, his neck, and jaw, his mouth being his prime target. Finally, Lance tugged Kolivan’s braid slightly, gold eyes meeting tear-filled blue ones. 

“K-koli…” Lance stuttered out, trying to find the right words for what he wanted. “Please… fill m-me…” Kolivan needed no further urging. He began undulating his hips slowly, his thrusts gentle but deep as he held Lance close. Lance cried out at the stimulation, chasing Kolivan for kisses as he attempted to run his hands up and down the Galra’s broad back. Lance had never experienced anything like this, the ridges on Kolivan’s cock rubbing his insides all the right ways, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust.

Kolivan sped up little by little, still holding Lance around the shoulders to prevent his back from being scratched by the ramp they were on but never ramming into his mate. He had promised that their joining would be as painless as he could make it and he never broke a promise. The slick from Kolivan’s cock eased his thrusts, filling Lance with warmth and euphoria as he began to get closer and closer to coming. 

Lance was sobbing from the pleasure Kolivan was bringing him, trying to let Kolivan know that he was about to come but unable to form the words. Words were not needed it seemed as Kolivan tilted Lance’s head to the side, to give him better access to his neck before wrapping his lips around a wide portion and sinking his fangs in. Lance came as the fangs pierced his skin, gripping Kolivan’s fur as the Galra thrust once more, burying his knot and spines inside of Lance.

Coran had given the Paladins a lecture in Galran anatomy, explaining how everything worked from the tips of their ears to the pads of their toes, including the Galra’s reproductive members. When Lance and Kolivan had officially started courting, Kolivan had confirmed what Coran had taught them, explaining that the spines on a male Galra’s penis were painless to their partners, encouraging them to open more easily to take more seed, while the knot prevented any of the seed from leaking out of their mates and to ensure conception.

Kolivan also explained that when a Galra couple consummated their bond, both would mark their mates with a bite, generally on or near the scent glands located near the neck in order to seal the bond completely. Although humans didn’t have scent glands, Lance had agreed to the biting, wanting to experience Kolivan’s culture as much as possible. So fighting the overwhelming orgasm as it ripped through him, Lance latched onto Kolivan’s neck, biting hard enough to pierce the skin there.

Both of them shuddered as they felt the other’s blood flow into their mouths, a spark bursting to life between them as they felt a rush of emotions flow between them. Finally, Kolivan released his hold on Lance’s neck, licking the wound clean until they could put healing salve onto it. He felt Lance’s hold on him loosen, keeping him from collapsing hard onto the ramp. Lance’s eyes were closed, his body twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm as Kolivan continued to pump him full while they were locked together.

Finally Kolivan’s knot went down enough for him to slide out, murmuring comforts as Lance whined at the loss. Sliding an arm under Lance’s shoulders and knees, he carried his boneless mate to their bathing chamber as they left a trail of water and fluids in their wake. Kolivan applied the salve onto Lance’s neck, while Lance did the same for him before gently kissing it. Kolivan raised an eyebrow slightly at the gesture, causing Lance to smile and blush. “To make it feel better,” he said fondly. “It’s what my mama and abuela did when I got a scraped knee or something.”

Kolivan smiled softly, knowing that his mate cared greatly for his family and missed them often. “I cannot wait to meet them,” he said, resting his forehead against Lance’s. Lance only smiled in reply, his arms wrapping once more around Kolivan’s neck as he carried Lance into the shower. Once both of them were clean and dry, Kolivan carried Lance into their bedroom, laying his small mate down before sliding in next to him. Lance hummed happily, enjoying the warmth of Kolivan’s arms wrapping around him while Lance squirmed until he was as close as he was going to get.

Once both were settled, Lance leaned up to sleepily kiss Kolivan one more time. “Love you,” he mumbled as sleep pulled him under. Kolivan only rumbled back, too close to sleep as well to respond coherently. As they fell asleep, they knew that this happiness would be short-lived; the war was far from over and there was still work to be done before the Universe was safe for them and their loved ones.

But at this moment they held each other close, dreams of a brighter future filling their minds.


End file.
